


basically marinette life (the meme)

by miraculousbutterfly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Funny Salt, Lila salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Poor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Swearing, marinette is done with lilas bullshit, the class are good friend, they are just idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousbutterfly/pseuds/miraculousbutterfly
Summary: i saw this meme "basically marinette's life "on youtube and thought why   not write a small fic
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	basically marinette life (the meme)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this meme on youtube and thought why the hell not write a small fic

Marinette is tired, fucking tired _'I'm done.'_ she thought as she walked to school, bangs under her eyes. yesterday was litteraly the worst day of her life. she had to listen to lila bragging about the famous people she meet all day (does she ever stop lying) and watching as her classmates eated up her words and never doubted them even once. she still couldn't believe that her friends believed her lies. they are not even realistic to beggin with. saving jagged kitten, really?? he mentioned in multiple articles that he's allergic to fur. everyone knows that. and they still dare call themselfs jagged's fans. she honestly started to think that lila casted a spell on them. or maybe that the akumas lowered they IQ. she also had to do an assignement, fight an akuma, and listen to chat noir banging on her walls. **_all in one night_** When she entered her class, she saw lila shedding crocodile tears (as usual) with a slap mark on on her cheek. _'probably make up'_ she thought as she saw her classmates surrounding lila asking her what wrong. "I was slapped today, it's still hurt!" lila said as she continued crying."That awfull!! who would do that?" rose said. alya finally noticed marinette."wow girl! what with the eyebags, didn't sleep well?" marinette opened her mouth and was about to answer when lila said something that made her snap. "Marinette is soo lucky to have a good day, im kinda jealous." marinette froze, did she hear that right? **did lila just said what she think she said? '** _ **THAT IT IM DONE!!!!"**_ "Ok bitches let's get into this."everyone froze in shock." _did marinette just swear?_ "they thought. "I've been holding this in all **fucking** day!!!" everyone flinched." in case you didn't know, i got 2 hours of sleep last night because i was up all night doing a **fucking assignement!!!" _'2 HOURS ◉_◉??!!!'_** they thought shocked. She spent 5 hours doing the assignemt that was due tomorrow . ms mendeleive give them a week to do the assignement but she forgot about it and only remembered last night when she was going to bed. **_*small flashback* "_** _W_ _oohoo_ _!!! finally !!!! i finished all the homework **."** marinette cheered to herself as she closed the her notebook and jumped on her bed and got under the covers , she was about to close her eyes when her got a notification. "Who would text me at this time" marinette thought as she turned on her phone. it was alya. alya :"Girl !this assignement is soo hard (ToT)!!, i just finish it now ". "what assignement? "marinette thought confused and asked her. marinette : " What assignement (・_・ヾ ???" .her answer made her freeze . alya : " Girl ! don't tell me you forgot (ʘᗩʘ')??!! it's the assignment that ms mendeleive give us last week ! it's due tomorrow!!!" marinette dropped her phone in shock as she suddenly remembered **"the assignement!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** she screamed as she bolted out of her bed and quickly started doing the assignement. * **flashback end***_ "Then i had work at _**4 in the fucking morning.**_ "she growled. Just when she finished the assignement at 4am, an akuma attack happened, apparently hawkmoth thought it was a great idea to make an akuma at **4AM!!!!!! she's going to hunt him down. * _flashback_** _* " Yes! finally completed it " marinette thought tiredly as walked slowly to her bed , just when she was about to close her eyes , she got a notification. **againg . "** What is it now ??!!" she thought as she turned on her phone . it was an akuma alert. **"There's an akuma attack near the eiffel tower, everybody stay in your houses for your safety and don't go out, ladybug and chatnoir will come soon "** just as she finished reading an expolsion happened. " **H** **ahaha , im the gardener !!!, ladybug and chat noir come out now so i can take your miraculous!!" "whyyyyyy????!!!!"** marinette whined "tikki, spots on !!!!" she yelled as she transform and quickly got out of her house to fight the akuma . " My lady !!fancy meeting you here , you look pretty as always~" chat said as he landed next to her. " It not the time to flirt chat!! let's just defeat the akuma now !!" she told him , he nodded and they towards the akuma. _ _* **flashback end***_ "Now you all probably like , em marinette why didn't just sleep when you got home ??, **great question!!** " they flinched againg." let me show you why i got no _**fucking sleep!!!"**_ she screamed as she pulled out her phone and showed them the recording **bang bang scratch scratch bang** "WTF!!!"everyone thought, adrien blushed in embarresment as he looked away "now i know you all have the same question??marinette , _ **what the fuck**_ is that huge banging sound in the backround of the video ?? oh?! em!! **my house getting renovated!!!"** . She thought she could finally rest after defeating the akuma . but chat noir destroyed all hopes of her getting any sleep. * **flashback"* _'_** _Now i can finally sleep.' she thought after her and chat noir defeated the akuma and went home, she got under the cover and just as she started to fall asleep she heard banging and scratching sounds."you have to be **fucking** kidding me." she though when she saw that chat was the one making the noises . **"agghhhh!!!!!** "she put her face under her pillow trying to block out the noises and sleep . hoping he would leave soon . but nope ,chat noir stayed there and continued banging and scratching on her walls for **3 HOURS. *flashback end* "** S_o not only did i get to come home and lay in my bed , but i get to come home , lay in my bed _**, and listen to someone banging on my walls for 3 HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ she yelled, she's going to have a **_loong_** talk with chat later. _' I'm so sorry mari (ಥ_ಥ)"_ adrien thought . "No sleep gang." she smiled and made a peace gesture before screaming " **aaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"** " Fuck this!im going home and take a well needed sleep , like hell im dealing with your lies today _**LIELA** _!"she growled glaring at her, before storming out the door , the class stayed silent for a few second. ' _Never thought in my life that i will ever be scared of dupain chenge ಠ_ಠ."'_ lila thought. "Ok.." alya broke the silence." lesson of the day , never _**ever**_ anger marinette" she said , the entire class nodded , even lila and chloe.  SMALL BONUS!! _Meanwhile with hawkmoth_ "I feel the warth of a girl that is tired of dealing with the stress , and what luck , it's marinette ,she will make the perfect akuma , the one that will finally lead me to victory !i can feel it ." hawkmoth said "go my little akuma and evilize this angry high school girl!" he laughed evily as the akuma flew away, happy that he will finally manage to akumatize the fashion designer. _*after watching marinette stormed out*_

"....Ok , maybe not today (ಠ_ಠ)" he slowly said , sweating nervously.' _she's so scary (ಥ﹏ಥ)'_ he thought, though he will never admit it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it's badly writing , im not the writer type (^_^)


End file.
